


Warm

by wilderwestqueen (untakenbeepun)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/wilderwestqueen
Summary: Hiccup fusses over Astrid after she has another unwanted fall into the ocean.





	Warm

“How many times do I have to tell you, Hiccup?” Astrid said, crossly. “I’m  _fine_.”

Hiccup ignored her, bustling around the hall and wrapping another blanket over Astrid’s shoulders. She was sat huddled up on a bench beside the fire, hair free from its braid and hanging bedraggled down her shoulders, dripping water down into her lap.

Not an hour beforehand they had been out on patrol, flying low between rocks and cliffs, looking out for enemy ships and trouble ahead. It hadn’t been pleasant: a storm had broken out whilst they were in the air, and a thunderclap had surprised Astrid, so much so that her fingers slipped from their hold on the saddle and she’d gone toppling down into the sea below.

She hadn’t been struggling in the water for long; Stormfly dived after her as soon as she’d lost her balance, and she’d been back up in the air in less than a minute, unscathed, but soaking wet. As soon as they’d touched down on Berk, Hiccup had been fussing all over her, making sure that she sat down in front of the fire, and stealing every blanket on the island to warm her up.

“I’m fine,” Astrid said, for the third time. “Hoffersons don’t suffer from their falls.” 

Hiccup stopped flitting around the room to give her a stern look. “You have to warm up, or you’re going to get to ill.”

“You sound like a nursemaid,” Astrid grumbled. “Or my mother.”

“Just stating facts,” Hiccup said, and added another log to the fire.

Astrid scowled. “I’m _fine_.” Fourth time.

“You’re shivering.”

“I’m not shivering.”

“That was a shiver, right there!” he said, pointing accusatorily at the slight movement she’d made.  

“I was adjusting the blanket. Blanket _s_ ,” she said. “I’m drowning in wool.  _Will you just sit down_?”

He’d gone back to pottering around the hall, nervous energy bubbling in his movements. He gave a reluctant sigh, and dropped down beside her.

“Sorry,” he said, carding a hand through his hair. “Something about you getting hurt makes me crazy.”

“I’m not hurt. We were so close to sea, Stormfly had me back up before I’d even realised I’d fallen,” she said.

“There were so many rocks that you could have hit.”

“But I didn’t.”

“But you  _could have_.”  

Astrid sighed. “I’m sorry for making you worry,” she said. “But you know stuff like this is going to happen, right? We’re Vikings-”

“-It’s an occupational hazard,” they said in unison. Their eyes met, and they both smiled.

Hiccup found Astrid’s hand underneath all the blankets and wound his fingers with hers. “I’m sorry,” he said again. “I don’t mean to fuss. I’ve seen you fall too much. I think my heart stops every time.”

“I like to think I’m really good at it at this point,” Astrid said. “I’ve never hurt myself falling. At least: not much.”

“I’m inventing something to help you hold on better.”

Astrid rolled her eyes. “If it makes you feel better, Hiccup.”

“You’re supposed to be getting warm.”

She sighed again, but this time it was more fond than anything else. She shifted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He looped his arm around her.

“Has anyone ever told you that you radiate heat like a dragon?” she muttered into his neck.

An amused smile tugged at Hiccup’s lips. “No.”

“Well you do,” she said. “It’s no wonder you and Toothless get along so well.”

She snuggled closer, and the two of them sat in comfortable silence for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the fire. As the minutes passed, Astrid’s limbs relaxed, and she let out a contented sigh.

“I love you,” she mumbled. “Even if you are a fusspot.”

He smiled. “Love you too.”

“Y’know, Hiccup,” she said, her eyes shining as she rested her chin on his shoulder, “there are other ways we can keep warm…”

Hiccup didn’t reply, just responded with a kiss.


End file.
